Soul Shredder
The Soul Shredder is the weapon of the Fright Knight, it is both the Fright Knight's greatest power and his main weakness. When The Soul Shredder cuts someone, they are teleported to an alternate dimension where their greatest fears become real. To banish the Fright Knight, one must sheathe his sword into a pumpkin. History Fright Night The Soul Shredder's first appearance was in the episode "Fright Night," when Danny, desperate, heads to the Ghost Zone where he enters Fright Knight's castle and avoids the many traps held inside, looking for the sword. Turning human, he delves further in and finds the Soul Shredder lodged inside a pumpkin. Fishing it out, he starts to head back only to be surrounded by skeletons. Turning into a ghost, Danny begins to fight them off until they start bowing. Danny turns around to see an angry Fright Knight, coming out from the pumpkin, now free after having the sword lifted out. He demands it back, but Danny refuses, so the angry knight gives chase with his winged horse while Danny runs off. Danny manages to escape from the Ghost Zone and close the portal, returning to the haunted house. The Fright Knight however forces open the gates easily. Upon his return, Sam is a bit concerned over Danny stealing the sword. Danny refuses to worry as he sticks the sword to the ground, causing it to take over the entire haunted house and turn various dummies Dash has displayed into living zombies. Mr. Lancer comes over to grade Danny's work while the Fright Knight searches for the sword. Lancer is unimpressed until the sword's effect takeover more of the haunted house and, incidentally, the entire city of Amity Park where everyday objects turn into monsters. The Fright Knight sees a screaming Dash (running away from the monsters inside the haunted house) and demands where the sword is. He gives the answer and runs like there was no tomorrow. Afterwards, Tucker casually comes over to the Fright Knight, mistaking him for Danny until he grabs the boy and demands he takes him to his sword, vowing to have it and rule over Amity Park as his new domain. Meanwhile, Lancer is even more impressed on Danny's display (still courtesy of Fright Knight's sword). Danny handles any glaring problems by using Fenton gears to fend them off until Lancer declares him the winner. Unfortunately the Fright Knight comes to crash the party. He takes his sword back and sends both Lancer and Tucker to another dimension to outlive their worst nightmares. With only Danny and Sam left, Danny finally apologizes for getting so caught up in winning and continues fighting the Fright Knight. Meanwhile Sam manages to find his weakness from the book she bought, stating he must put the Soul Shredder in a pumpkin while chanting a spell to seal Fright Knight. Observing around, Danny spots Tucker's pumpkin bucket where he stored his candy, and after a quick battle with Fright Knight, he flips him over while chanting the spell to seal him, and takes his sword, smashing it into the pumpkin. The Fright Knight and his horse are sent back from whence they came, trapped once more. Reign Storm The sword later appears in the movie "Reign Storm." As Vlad and Danny fight the Fright Knight, Valerie comes along and attacks the two, but Danny manages to persuade her to trust him and fight alongside him. They do a good job fighting together, but the Fright Knight puts his sword in the ground and states a royal decree by the king, which puts the city under the control of the Ghost King as well as freezes up the entire army inside when they refuse to give up the ring. Vlad's mocking frustrates Danny causing him to pull Fright Knight's sword, leading the entire town to be sent into the Ghost Zone, the invading ghosts to resume their march, and causing the arrival of the Fright Knight and Pariah Dark. Wielders The following characters have used the sword at some point: *Fright Knight: He is the current wielder of the Soul Shredder and the only one who knows how to use all his powers *Danny Phantom: Danny first used the sword in the episode Fright Night, thus releasing the Fright Knight by accident, and later he sticks the sword to the ground, causing it to take over the entire haunted where he was. *Pariah Dark: Pariah used the Soul Shredder to release his servant after Vlad Plasmius purposely woke him up. Powers The sword has the following powers: *'Ghost Ray': It can fire ghost rays, green in color. *'Transformation Inducement': It's able to transform people and inanimate objects into monsters. *'Ecto-Storms Creation': When it stuck in the ground it generates powerfull ecto-storms that generates lightinings capable of transform people and inanimate objects into monsters. *'Deflection of Ectoblasts': it can be used to deflect ecto-energy blasts. *'Ghost Shield Generation': It can create powerful ghost shields, of the size of Amity Park *'Banishing': The sword can send anyone who feels its sting to a dimension where all their worst fears come to life. **'Fear Projection': When the Soul Shredder cuts through someone, they glow green and then are teleported to a dimension where they live out their worst fear. The only way to stop the effects of this power and return the victims to reality is to sheathe the Soul Shredder in a pumpkin. *'Pyrokinesis': the Soul Shredder can burst and fire green flames. The sword apparently can be used by everyone. However, only the Fright Knight knows how to use all of its powers, while other users can only use those powers that require physical contact with the edge of the sword. Sightings Category:Weapons Category:Artifacts of the Ghost Zone